


Chris isnt a wolf

by Mutakan



Series: Stiles and his magical Cunt [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boypussy, Breeding, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Vaginal Sex, Wet Dream, underage -stiles is 17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 07:10:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2339651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mutakan/pseuds/Mutakan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris was with Derek as he returned to his loft. The sight that greeted him made him ache for Stiles.</p>
<p>Or the one where Chris gets Derek to agree to let him take Stiles to his house for the rest of his heat. All in hopes of preventing Stiles from getting werewolf pregnant. But, tries to get him pregnant with a human baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chris isnt a wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this at work, with JotterPad X on my phone. Kinda glad I work at a porn shop. My boss won't care. Heck he might even read it out of curiosity sake.

Derek could only huff, his arms crossing over his chest. "Really?" He growled. At the sheepish look from Stiles he held up a finger, looking away from the young man. "Don't. Just. Don't." He glanced at Chris Argent. The hunter had followed him back to his loft so they could pick up the blueprints Stiles had printed, but Derek forgot to take with him.

Chris raised a brow at the teens. "Shouldn't you two get dressed? Fun time is over."

"Umm." Squeaked Stiles. Looking worriedly at Isaac.

The teen wolf gulped. Looking over his shoulder. "I'm kinda stuck."

"Stuck how?" Chris huffed, walking closer to the pair. He didn't glance a now growling Derek. As Chris got closer his eyes grew wider. He remained silent as he took in the sight of Stiles' feminine sex stretched obscenely wide on what he could only think of as a knot. "So, that rumor is true. You wolves can knot." He says calming, looking over his shoulder at Derek.

"Ohhh yeah they can." Moaned Stiles. Wiggling slightly, making Isaac hiss.

"S-stop that. We're trying to get it to go down. Not perk back up." He whimpers. A faint growl vibrating from his chest. "D-Derek? I'm sorry." He whines, looking carefully up at his alpha.

"Ngh.. its not your fault, Isaac. I… he should have gone with me to Chris'. The minx that he is." Derek sat next to Stiles. Looking at his beta. "Just hope that you don't get him pregnant too." He says with an air of calm.

"Pre… pregnant!?" Gasps the teen. Looking at Stiles in horror. "Fuck… I'm too young to be a dad!" He turned worried eyes up at the two adults. "What d-do I do!?"

"Isaac, breathe." Chris knelt next to the teens. "I doubt Stiles can get pregnant. If he does we'll figure something out. Werewolves who breed with humans have a low rate for them to be wolves as well." He looks up at Derek who nods. "It wont take until the child is five to seven years old to know for sure. Some werewolves can scent it, but its usually the offspring of Alphas that give off the easy to scent trademark of werewolf blood." He pats the boy on his shoulder, watching his eyes flash gold a moment. Smiling as Isaac takes a shaky breath.

Stiles only giggles, "I'm so dead."

"Why?" Asks Chris.

"When my dad finds out, he's gonna kill me. And everyone involved." He looks at Derek. "Should we skip town?"

Derek only glares at him.

"Or not." He giggles again.

"Can I ask you all something?" Chris hesitates, looking up at Derek. "Is there a reason for this? I know our bestiary says that a werewolf only knots its mate or partner to breed. That either gender can do this, even with the same gender the werewolf happens to be. If that is the case, is Stiles giving off a scent normal people can't smell?"

"Three day heat." Grumbles Stiles. "My blood tests as male, but as you can see, got girl parts only here." He waves a hand at his groin. "This is day one. Already had Peter and Derek today." He says softly. Looking down at his stomach.

Chris gives Derek a stern look. "He's still a minor, Derek."

"I know that!" Growls the alpha. "I wanted to wait until his 18th birthday. Which is only four months away. But… Peter's scent was all over him. I… I couldn't let my uncle claim him. Fill him with his own pup. I'm the alpha! If Stiles has any wolf's pup, mine should be first!" He snarled, eyes flashing red.

Chris held up his hand. Nodding his head. "Alright. But, it might be for the best that Stiles goes to my house, where I can keep an eye on him. Make sure he doesn't run into any more scent sensitive supernaturals."

Isaac gasps as his knot shrinks enough for him to fall away from Stiles, sitting on his ass. Jeans undone. Which he quickly fixes. He gathers up his homework and escapes to his room upstairs.

"Mmph." Groans Stiles. Panting as Derek and Chris take in how his sex leaks most of Isaac's seed out. He wantonly rubs at his tingling clit.

"It doesn't help that he's a size queen." Grumbles Derek, the barest hints of a laugh in his tone. He cups the boy's cunt with his large hand. "Hey now…" he whispers, nuzzling the teen's face. "Don't get yourself all worked up. Your going with Chris. The other thing can wait until your heat passes." He uses his hand to still Stiles'. Trying to not smirk at the whimpering whine the teen lets out.

Decades of training help Chris keep his heart rate normal, his breathing just as calm. His ice blue eyes scan the room, finding Stiles' discarded jeans. "Here, get dressed and we'll go."

Stiles mumbles some choice words under his breath. Glaring at Derek ad he redresses. He slips his shoes back on. With help from Chris he stands up. Watching Derek gather up his homework, putting it in his bag before handing it to Chris. "I can carry that!" He huffs, taking his bag from the human. "Jerk." He mumbles at Derek.

The alpha sighs, watching the teen storm from his loft. "You kind of ruined my weekend, just so you know, Chris."

"Hmm." He hums, turning, following Stiles to the elevator. They ride it to the garage in silence. His SUV parked near the exit. He waits as the teen buckles in. "Allison is staying at Lydia's tonight." He says after a few blocks. Driving towards his house.

"I'm not sleeping in her bed. If Sco… I mean its too rude. I'd feel bad." He cringes, almost giving away that Scott was still sleeping with Chris' daughter.

"It's alright, Stiles. I know they are still together. Do you think I'm that naive?" His eyes crinkle around the edges. Though his gaze his hard. A small smile pulling at his lips. The longer Stiles looks at it though, the more it looks like a grimace.

As they park in his drive way, Stiles yawns. Having sex three times in one day was tiring. He shakes his head, trying to clear his mind. "Would it be… I mean… I probably should not be alone. I sometimes sleep walk. So, it might be best if… if I maybe sleep in your room?" He fails at keeping the blush off of his cheeks.

Chris unlocks his front door, the house large and empty. It had been a long time since anyone shared his bed. He gave Stiles his hardest look. "Fine. But, no funny business." He points a finger at the boy. "I sleep armed to the teeth."

Stiles nods that he understands. He follows Chris into the kitchen. Watches as the man makes them something to eat. His stomach growling as food was put before him. They eat together in the kitchen. Once the food was gone and dishes were rinsed, Stiles followed Chris upstairs to the man's room. He took in the dark colors. The large bed. He failed again to keep a blush off of his cheeks. "Um… think I could borrow some sleeping pants?" He asks, stripping most of his shirts until he was left with just a single tee.

Chris digs in his dresser for night clothing for himself and sweats for Stiles. "Here. Go ahead and get some sleep. I need a shower and got to do a few work related things before I can sleep." He leaves once Stiles climbs into his bed, pulling the blankets up tight. The man leaves to shower.

Thoughts of how Stiles small sex looked around Isaac's knot come to him unwanted to his mind. Body relaxing under his shower head. Making him moan softly, soap slicking up his body as he lets his mind wonder. He'd never do anything against Stiles' will.

His shower took longer than normal. He had to rewash some parts of his body. The urge to jerk off to the mental image of Stiles riding his own cock too strong to resist.

He checks on the boy before going to his office. Already Stiles was sprawled out over most of his bed. Shaking his head, a genuine smile pulling at his lips, he walks down to his office. He spends the next few hours going over invoices. Checking his supply list. Making sure anything isn't missing. Once he is satisfied he heads to bed. Noting that his digital clock reads, 12:39am. So much for getting in bed before 11pm. He shakes his head, shoving at Stiles until the teen rolls onto his side, giving Chris room to lay down.

~

Something warm was tickling his throat. For that matter something warm was draped over him. Chris woke slowly. Having slept hard and deep for the first time in years. He blinked startling blue eyes at himself. Stiles was laying on top of him. The boy's chest pressed into his own. One knee between Chris' thighs. His crotch kept rubbing against his thigh. He could feel how wet the boy was. Soaking his slick through his sleep pants and Chris' night pants. He held back a moan as the boy huffed against his throat in his sleep. From the sounds he was making, he was having a wet dream. "Stiles… wake up." He groaned. Hands moving on their own to his slender waist, original intent was to push him off. But as he gripped the boy, all he wanted was to feel that young pussy. He'd gone so long without a partner.

"Mmph? Five more minutes, dad." He grumbles, snuggling deeper against Chris. His eyes blinked open. He scrambled to get off of Chris, looking horrified. "Shiit! I'm... sorry Chris!"

"Wait. Stiles… hold on!" Chris rolled with him, holding him still. Pinned against the bed. "Its ok. Hey… look at me."

Stiles gulped, shifting his eyes back to Chris' face.

"If you need my help. I don't mind. Alright? I just don't want you to think that I would ever force you." He flicks his gaze over the boy's face. Taking in his parted lips, flushed cheeks and dilated pupils. "Let me take care of you, son."

Stiles whimpers at Chris calling him that. "Okay. But!" He holds up a hand, blushing brightly. "If I c-can call you… D-daddy?" His eyes looking everywhere but Chris' face.

He misses the hungry look Chris throws at him. "That's fine, son." He groans. Lowering his hips, nestling between the teen's thighs. "Are you wet for me Stiles? We for your daddy's cock, baby?" He nuzzles against his cheek. Nibbling at Stiles jaw, his throat. Mouth hovering over Stiles slack mouth.

"Ngh! Yes! Oh, so wet for my daddy!" He clutches at Chris' night shirt. Fumbling to get the buttons undone. Gasping as Chris pulls his shirt off over his stretched arms. Whimpering as he plays with his sensitive nipples. Making the teen squirm.

"So sensitive. Good boy." He sighs, reaching down to free Stiles of his night pants. Groaning at the sight of the boy's wet slit. He leaned back, taking the pants with him. Eyes going dark as the teen spreads his thighs. Wiggling on the bed before him. "Stiles." He sighs again, pushing at his own sweats. His cut cock leaking as it bobbed free.

"Please, daddy?" moaned Stiles. Reaching down with both his hands to spread his puffy lips apart. Gasping as the sight of his cunt on display made Chris' cock jump. The soft smacking sound it made against the adult's stomach sending shivers down his spine. "I need my daddy's cock in my lil slut hole." He whimpers.

Chris tries to calm himself down. Quickly squeezing the base of his dick. Stiles driving him insane already. "Daddy's little whore need a big cock?" He growls, pressing his blunt cock head against that little slit. Groaning at his tight heat.

Stiles abandons holding his sex open in favor of running his hands up and down Chris' front. Curiously pinching his nipples. Grazing his nails through the coarse hair on his chest and lower stomach. Crying out as Chris drives into him quickly, spreading his small sex wide. "Oh my god!"

Chris thrusts quickly, the urge to fill up this unique boy growing in the pit of his stomach. Wanting to let any wolf that comes near Stiles know that Chris was there. That a human was able to bring such pleasures to him. His own hands grip at Stiles' hips. Thrusting quick and sure. "Touch your clit, baby boy. Cum on your daddy's big cock. Let him breed you." He groans, feeling his balls pull up. Grunting as Stiles clenches tighter, his hand moving quickly, rubbing at his wet clit firmly.

Stiles pants open mouth, staring at Chris as he climaxes around his cock. Yelping as Chris thrusts hard into him, hitting deeply as he fills the teen with his thick human load. Stiles' body jerks up against Chris, his body wreaked with multiple orgasms. His back arching, whole body going tight as he gasps; "Daddy!!"

Chris holds still as Stiles cums again and again on his cock. Not before has he ever thought what it would be like to be a werewolf than in this moment. A knot would really come in handy to keep his cum from bubbling out of Stiles soaked cunt. He pants loudly, bending forward to rest his forehead on the boy's heaving chest.

Stiles slips into unconscious bliss. A content smile on his face. Chris shifts them, so that Stiles was once again draped over his body. His cock twitching as it goes down. Slipping out of the boy's pussy. He sighs in pleasure, not at all feeling bad for taking the teen away from the wolves for the moment. He reaches for his cell, checking the time. Surprised to see that its almost noon. He smiles as he calls a local pizza place. Ordering food for Stiles and himself. His free hand petting Stiles' hair and smooth back.

They will both need their energy if Stiles needs more help during his heat.

(Tbc for sure this time!)


End file.
